


Engraved in SIlver and Chain

by Ladyhydrangeas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, M/M, POV Erik, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhydrangeas/pseuds/Ladyhydrangeas
Summary: It was a gift of silver and chain.'Charles' engraved on the simple, silver plating.





	Engraved in SIlver and Chain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talinatera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/gifts).



> Because we always come up with the most feelsy of things while out and about- This is for you my dear friend. 
> 
> Written as a gift for: Talinatera

It was a gift of silver and chain. 

'Charles' engraved on the simple, silver plating. The name of the person the gift was intended. Erik had smiled while handing the wrapped box over. A smile that would unnerve anyone except for the man the gift was intended to. Charles has smiled back, all polite and shy. His cheeks flushed red as he rubbed the bracelet from with the pad of his thumb. 

They had shared the same room that evening.  
______

“We want the same thing”

“No Erik”

Erik had left, determined, distraught. He truly didn't know what to feel at that time. Truth be told he didn't want to feel anything at all. Betrayal stabbed at him. Self disgust and anger filled up the void of his empty heart. How dare Charles not follow him. 

How dare he leave Charles behind. 

His fist slammed against the siding of the room he and the others appeared in. The metal siding of the compound breaking beneath his hand as his powers found any form of release they could muster. Anything to drown out the pain that screeched underneath, red and hot. Anything to avoid the scream of frustration that bubbled up within him. 

Distantly the calling siren of sun-warmed metal of a familiar wrist could be felt. 

________

Erik would never admit it, but he found himself checking in on the bracelet more and more as time went on. It became his obsession. What he first thought of when he woke and what he last though before slumber overtook. It was his reason, it was his way. A comforting embrace during the troubling times. A frustrating force of nature during the quiet times. 

He was a stubborn ass, he knew so. Mystique told him so practically every day. Emma glared at him when his vision drifted and his mind wandered. “Just go see him!” She would scoff, shaking her head and walking away. The sound of the click of her heels always felt like sharp daggers into his spine. 

He was fairly sure she was doing that to him on purpose. 

He started wearing his helmet around the compound in retaliation. It didn't stop the loneliness though. Nothing stopped the loneliness. Not until he could have a moment alone to tap into his deeper desires and trace where the bracelet was next. 

It would unnerved him to find it always in the mansion. Didn't Charles ever go anywhere? What was he doing? Why didn't the bracelet move?

Did he take it off to be left and forgotten? 

Erik breathed in deeply, not letting the fear of what he didn't know to overwhelm him. It would have shaken him to the core.

________

With a startled yell, Erik woke up from the darkness of his nightmares, Edie's name on the tip of his lips. His mind already reaching out for the very brief few things that provided him comfort. It was that thought that sent him jolting out of bed. The reach for metal not as far as it had been. Had always been. 

Now it was so close. 

So close and so bright, Erik thought he would weep tears for the first time in decades. His steps stomped down the stair case, weaved in an out of hallways and doors that was the maze of their now current and semi permanent residence. How did the professor even find them now? How did he get there so quickly?

“CHARLES?” Erik's voice echoed into the open space as the door' sprung open. 

The open, empty, space. 

Erik stuttered out a breath, looking around for any sign of his friend. His Charles, his wheelchair, anything at all. Hands clenching and unclenching as the man tried to gather his wits together, head whipping from one side to the other as he searched. He almost didnt even see the box that was placed delicately at the corner of the cemented entrance. Placed there as if it didn't want to be there at all. As if the owner had second thoughts and took it back before placing it down once more... 

Erik moved down to pick it up, hands shaking. He could feel it, that comforting metal, and he didn't want to. Oh how the man wanted it to have been anything else. 

Closing his eyes, Erik brushed his powers over the chains and plated silver, lifting it out of its container so it would be in his eye sight when he finally faced the truth. Holding himself back from the tears that threatened to spill. He imagined a man standing before him, shy smiles and flushed cheeks. He would offer his apologies to that man. Would work towards a future of compromise for that man. 

The name Charles, scratched out in several deep trenches, stared back at him.


End file.
